


pretty boy,slutty boy

by ICantStopMe



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, To Be Continued
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantStopMe/pseuds/ICantStopMe
Summary: 二十三岁的土耳其人梅里赫·德米拉尔在深夜的街道上等待他的工作机会。
Relationships: Álvaro Morata/Merih Demiral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	pretty boy,slutty boy

**Author's Note:**

> 是德米拉尔的站街文！本文旨在给作者和磕他的人一起爽爽。由于文章性质会有不可避免的ooc成分及符合作者本人醒脾的情节出现，如有不适请直接绕道不要骂我！！祝食用愉快XD

德米拉尔像往常的每个晚上一样在路边随意地靠着路灯站着。他的影子被昏暗的灯光拉得很长，橘色正在肆意勾勒他的身体曲线。廉价西装、地摊货，用起来像是随时都会断气的打火机。很显然，梅里赫最近的境遇不太好。德米拉尔用了最简单也最快捷的方式来挣到自己的房租和生活开支——只是在街头等待那些想要他的人。

都灵的夜晚气温并不算高。梅里赫单薄的衬衣并不足以完全抵挡彻骨的冷意，他又点了一支烟。如果再不整笔大的话月底得考虑去爬房东的床了，烦躁的科贾埃利人失手把烟灰弹在了自己的皮靴上。挣得的数目大多时候取决于对方想玩得有多大，德米拉尔不是很在乎有什么特殊情结的嫖客。当然，他最讨厌的是那些让自己展示所谓“地域特色”的家伙们——去他妈的异域风情！德米拉尔在床上听到这个形容词和在小报里看到这个形容词的反胃程度已经相差无几了。光是这样想着他就忍不住跺了跺脚。

把烟头丢在地上再用靴子旋转着揉灭它，德米拉尔开始物色街上看起来有望得手的对象。寻找潜在的金主有时候就像狩猎，你需要有足够出色的观察力和足够诱人的筹码吸引猎物上钩。那些男的——大多数开着并不低调的车加上开放的车窗，和像德米拉尔这样的人交谈是种不错的方式。那个从二十四小时杂货店的男人看起来很有性致：他的塑料购物袋里有着藏不住的盒装避孕套形状。不过男人对着电话那头讲的同样兴致高昂，加上一些少儿不宜用语的嘴型，估计是没有搭讪的机会了。德米拉尔换了个姿势继续靠着灯杆。

从街角的拐弯处传来很粗犷的走路声，在临近深夜的街道上这种动静已经足够大了。梅里赫转过头去看了看是什么人。

莫拉塔今天喝了点酒。在都灵的社畜生活和马德里仍然有着难以逾越的差距。尽管对他来说这已经是第二次在这就职，但谁不爱待在熟悉的环境和说着同样语言的好朋友身边呢？有时候，阿尔瓦罗只是想要个热爱伊比利亚风味的饭友而已。就像今天他也只能把车停在酒吧附近的路旁，而不是让一群朋友里不喝酒的那个送他回家。想着明天再回来把车开走的喝到忘记这个世界上还有代驾和Uber服务的马德里人选择徒步走回自己的公寓。在昏暗路灯光线照射着的街道的尽头，他看到了一个倚在灯杆上的男人。

阿尔瓦罗很难描述那种感觉——可能是因为今天调制的酒品酒精含量过高，又或者是长期处在工作环境中实在太久没看到合自己胃口的对象，即使只是看到了德米拉尔在灯光下模糊的双重身影都让他忍不住打起了精神试图保持一个正常的形象。十五米、十米，离那盏路灯越近，莫拉塔就能越清晰地看到那人的样貌，同时他发现对方也在看着自己，可惜眼光看起来就像是观察平衡中枢被酒精麻痹的人的窘态一样。他呼了口气，打算对眼前的漂亮男人说些什么——只要不被当成性骚扰就行。

“你很帅气，...先生。你在...等谁？”

“哦，谢谢。不过我没有在等任何人。”德米拉尔看得出来莫拉塔是个同性恋，很直白地说，在他开口之前就知道了。可能他们身上都有着搜索同类的雷达，之类的。莫拉塔微醺的样子倒是令土耳其人眼神亮了一下。看得出来他不像是意大利人，伊比利亚半岛赠予他们居民的阳光气是无法被洗刷的，更何况正在搭话的人有着一双像小狗般带着些许无辜的眼睛。“你看起来有些走不动路，需要我陪你一会吗？”

德米拉尔没有任何语调的上升，听起来却像是主动的邀请。莫拉塔现在学会顺水推舟了，毕竟自己刚刚可是主动夸了人家。他被德米拉尔简单地半搂着靠着墙壁坐下，与此同时假装失手捏了两把对方的腰。倒不是什么新鲜的揩油手法，他也相信德米拉尔不可能没察觉到这些。

“那么，既然你没有在等人...为什么不回家？”莫拉塔甩了甩脑袋，试图保持清醒的状态来说一些不怎么冒犯到人的搭话。“这个嘛。我在工作...有人来了就可能有工作。”同样的，德米拉尔也在传递着隐晦的信息给身旁的男人。尽管最后的语气急促了些，他本应该习惯的。不得不说德米拉尔的提示很有意义，原本还小醉着的马德里人几乎清醒了百分之八十。他看着梅里赫因为坐在地板上而撑起来的衬衣和谈吐时滚动的喉结，已经无法克制住自己脑电波传达的信号了。阿尔瓦罗的手借机搂住了德米拉尔的腰，同时凑近他的侧脸，将温热的鼻息喷吐在男人的耳旁。

“听起来我可以给你提供一份工作。就是不知道你愿不愿意接受它...那可有些难度。”

“乐意至极，我的先生。”德米拉尔也不想再去纠结这些话语底下潜藏的本意，有一只手在搂着他的腰，还有惹人的将他的耳垂吹得通红的鼻息。梅里赫稍微偏过头，主动在阿尔瓦罗的脸颊上留下一个轻吻。这下换成莫拉塔该做出回应了。“我想先透支一点——”西班牙人故意把尾音拉得很长，再趁机亲上德米拉尔的嘴唇。烟草和薄荷糖的味道莫拉塔都喜欢。他在唇齿间撬开对方的牙关，动作并不太绅士地把德米拉尔抵在墙上加深这个吻，直到男人的脸颊因为缺氧而泛红才停下。唾液交换牵起的银丝适时地滴落在德米拉尔服帖的西装上。

他们都不想再等待了，只不过就地办事可能不是一个好选择。莫拉塔简直片刻也不想离开德米拉尔的唇瓣，两个人就这样黏黏糊糊地从街道上站起来。他从口袋里掏出车钥匙交给梅里赫。  
  
“去我车上。”  
  
在德米拉尔短暂的卖淫经历中，现在即将到来的可能是的他的第一次车震。土耳其人按下按钮坐进驾驶座，与此同时莫拉塔窜进了后座。他松了松自己的领带，“打开空调，然后到后面来，顺便告诉我你的名字。”  
  
“Merih。”德米拉尔按照指示从前座来到后座，从容地关上车门。莫拉塔终于可以得到他了。西班牙人几乎是在瞬时间将德米拉尔压倒在了座位上，开始肆无忌惮地啃咬身下人的脖颈，手已经沿着衣服下摆摸进了他的上身。“梅里赫，这个名字很棒...我待会会喊很多遍。我的名字是Alvaro，这是你也会用到的，尤其是被我操开的时候，”莫拉塔在德米拉尔的耳边厮磨着，手已经从腹肌游走到了胸口。“你看起来比我年轻不少，梅里赫。你尝过多少阴茎了？”

德米拉尔咽了咽口水，莫拉塔趁机舔舐着他滚动的喉结。一切似乎随时都要爆发。“我没办法数清我尝过的老二，但我知道我现在最想要的是阿尔瓦罗先生的家伙——它正顶着我呢。”漂亮的回答会有丰厚的奖励，莫拉塔满意地捏了捏德米拉尔的屁股，腾出另一只手粗鲁地扒开男人衬衣的所有扣子。莫拉塔亲吻着，从肌肉线条分明的小腹一路向上到胸膛，终点是胸前饱满的肉粒。在身上人用舌尖对他的乳头研磨的过程中，德米拉尔忍不住闷哼出声，在车载空调的制冷环境下，他感觉自己的脸烧得更红了。仅仅只是过了几分钟，梅里赫的胸口就已经被唾液弄得湿漉漉的了，乳晕旁满是阿尔瓦罗颇有侵略意味的牙印。在冷风的冲击下那两点或许变得更加敏感了，起码从德米拉尔几近撑开的裤裆中可以得知一二。

莫拉塔很满意自己的杰作。他命令德米拉尔把裤子脱下来，然后将皮带交给他。梅里赫硬挺的性器随着内裤被拽下而跳出来，前端还带着刚才分泌出来的晶莹的前列腺液。西班牙人将对方的手腕反手用皮带绑在一起，身上的衣物只留下了敞开的衬衣和领带。阿尔瓦罗在完成自己的“工作”之后总算可以将自己的欲望释放出来了，他急躁地拉开裤链，完全勃起的阴茎从裤缝中弹出，莫拉塔握着家伙的柱身磨蹭  
着德米拉尔的脸颊和下巴。

“让我尝尝你的口活怎么样，梅里赫。”

莫拉塔的性器拍打在德米拉尔的脸上，充血带来的温度和充满雄性荷尔蒙的味道使德米拉尔很难不变得下流起来。他没有再用语言做出回应，而是偏过头将自己的嘴唇靠在饱满的龟头旁。从舌尖打着转的舔弄，再到含住前端慢慢吮吸，最后才让整根柱身淹没在口腔中。德米拉尔用一种极其情色的方式将莫拉塔的阴茎送进了自己嘴里。有谁会对这种挑逗不受用？莫拉塔恨不得跳过口交情节直接把德米拉尔操到淫水乱流，但他还是开始了在德米拉尔嘴里的抽插。

德米拉尔温热的口腔包裹着莫拉塔的阴茎，勾引着它肆意冲撞。阿尔瓦罗就像任何一个在性爱中渴望拥有征服感的一方那般摁着德米拉尔的头（尽管德米拉尔没有头发可以让莫拉塔扯），将性器往对方的深喉送去。因为冲击而无法及时顺畅呼吸的土耳其人不时地发出呜咽声，又或是深喉所带来的咳嗽和干呕。在狭小的后座空间里仿佛能加剧那种灼热的感觉，德米拉尔一边被操着嘴一边止不住地将无法收回的唾液滴在座垫上。主动方显然很享受这种场面：名叫梅里赫的男孩像个婊子一样跪在身下给他口交，试图表现自己丰富的接客经验却又被粗大的家伙折腾得直掉眼泪。每次德米拉尔发出呜咽声或者是因为呛到而吐出性器，莫拉塔都会更激进地顶到最深处。  
  
尽管这种半强制性的口交带来了足够的快感，莫拉塔想，但是再这样下去自己恐怕就要直接射出来了。他抽出被唾液浸润湿透的阴茎，在德米拉尔的脸上又好好蹂躏了一番。德米拉尔好像还没有从口腔的空虚感中缓过神来，莫拉塔已经把他的皮鞋和裤子全部丢在脚垫上。德米拉尔的口袋里有随身带着润滑剂，不过莫拉塔更喜欢用舌头操开他的后穴。梅里赫的头被顶到车门和座位间的缝隙里，阿尔瓦罗的亲吻从他的会阴一直落到穴口。他已经敏感到不行了——莫拉塔每次舌尖的游走都让他双腿打颤，一连串的呻吟也表明他快承受不住这样的刺激了。德米拉尔感觉到越来越多的前液被蹭在座垫上，他的小腹涨得甚至有些疼痛。

“ 阿尔瓦罗先生，我想我快要...！”话音还没落下，莫拉塔的手指就插入了德米拉尔的后穴。没有预警的侵犯就像是打破了最后一道防线，达到顶峰的德米拉尔忍不住大声呻吟着射精在座垫上。梅里赫异样的表现很快被专注扩张的莫拉塔所察觉，他抬起他的屁股，被压在身下的小梅里赫还在往座位上吐着白浊。这确实令他相当意外，但又能借此机会好好调戏男孩，今晚简直是赚翻了。莫拉塔抽出手指，在座垫上沾上德米拉尔的精液再重新侵入扩张，“感谢你提供的最棒的润滑剂，小婊子梅里赫”，德米拉尔想要说些什么反驳他，可到了嘴边却全都变成了不知所云的哼哼。不应期的每一次性动作都会放大那种奇特的、无法抗拒的快感。从一根手指到三根，德米拉尔的括约肌没有如想象中那么排斥，西班牙人满意地边探索边听着对方的闷哼。抽出手指的阿尔瓦罗将阴茎顶进梅里赫的股缝磨蹭着，同时俯下身啃咬土耳其人的后颈，顺便将手指绞入他的口中，让他尝了尝自己精液的味道。  
  
在所有的这一切前戏准备过后，莫拉塔终于将几乎涨疼的阴茎插入了德米拉尔的穴口。他先试着把龟头顶进了后穴，再是柱身，德米拉尔随着进入的长度拔高淫叫的音调，就像是受到指挥家提示的乐手一样。莫拉塔开始了缓慢的抽插，通常这个时候该说些下流话了。“你的屁股真紧，梅里赫。你可以试着不要把我的老二夹断在里面吗？”身下的人像是被挑逗到了，涨红了脸告诉他自己会放松些。“如果想要更放松些的话，学着像我刚才一样说些Dirty Talk或许会帮到你。”伊比利亚半岛带来的热辣气息正侵袭着突厥男孩，引导他往欲望的深渊自由坠落。  
  
“阿尔瓦罗...你的家伙很大、我很想要，嗯...”德米拉尔的声音小到几乎听不见。之前他的客人只是想要他的屁股或者嘴巴，几乎没有人会主动要求他说下流话，有些脏话他也听不懂。德米拉尔也不知道怎么说：他看到的欧美色情片里的被操的演员只需要负责呻吟和尖叫就行了。但身后的男人显然想在言语上再多干翻他一次，那就试着说点吧？克服羞怯心理的梅里赫进行了一次尝试。

随着对德米拉尔后穴的开拓愈来愈顺畅，莫拉塔开始逐渐加快抽插的速度。德米拉尔也跟随着莫拉塔操他的频率呻吟，一时间汽车内只剩下了肉体碰撞的声音。过了一阵莫拉塔开始寻找不同的体位了。“你想不想玩些更刺激的，我的小婊子梅里赫？”莫拉塔移动着德米拉尔的身躯，让后者跪趴在座垫上。

“请给我更多，阿尔瓦罗、操我...”

“我想要更刺激的...”  
  
莫拉塔解开自己的领带，绑在了德米拉尔的后脑勺上，蒙住了他的眼睛。被蒙眼的德米拉尔完全丢失了方向感，只能用手尽全力地撑住上身。阿尔瓦罗在后方用力地顶撞着小穴，直到某一点让德米拉尔的呻吟完全变了个腔调。找到敏感点的阿尔瓦罗开始卖力地往那一个地方冲刺，德米拉尔的呻吟也逐渐变得间断和淫荡起来。“阿尔瓦罗，太用力了、唔嗯...求求你...！”原本沉闷的音色带上哭腔之后很直接地戳中了西班牙男人的性欲，他完全故意地将德米拉尔的领带往后扯去，就像戴在宠物脖颈上的项圈一样，窒息的不适感又一次拔高了德米拉尔的浪叫，与此同时莫拉塔还在用手抽打着德米拉尔的屁股，掌心落在臀瓣上清脆的声响在梅里赫的耳朵里无限放大。他紧闭着眼睛，因为快感和羞耻感的交替而溢出泪水、脸上的红晕从双颊蔓延到了额间、身上单薄的衬衣被活塞运动排出的体液浸得湿透，后穴和铃口也随着阴茎的抽插不断渗出淫液。只有莫拉塔才能看到这一副极具情欲的光景，但他还不满足：“叫的还不够浪，骚货...想让我用手机拍下来你现在这副淫荡样子吗？”梅里赫用带着生理盐水的、黏腻的呻吟满足了他的要求。

德米拉尔能感觉到自己已经被干得快翻白眼了。过了不应期的性器在快感的刺激下又重新挺立，德米拉尔完全臣服在莫拉塔性欲的驱使下，浪叫得声音都有些沙哑了。他们又换了个姿势，德米拉尔整个人被钉在了莫拉塔的阴茎上，随着身下人的抽插而身体起伏。“阿尔瓦罗...我快被操得晕过去了...”梅里赫的大脑已经处于脱机状态了、此时此刻的他几乎丧失了语言组织的能力。由于呻吟而收不住的唾液顺着嘴角从下巴滑落到腹肌上，再到腹股沟，顺着德米拉尔的身体加入两人的交合之中。莫拉塔的喘气也随着时间变得越来越急促，他撩开身上人的单薄衬衣用双手几乎变态地揉捏德米拉尔的乳头，在男人失控的浪叫中以最快的速度冲刺着、阴茎抽插所带出的淫靡的水渍声在狭窄的车内空间里响得彼此起伏。  
  
多重刺激下的德米拉尔又一次在没有任何触碰的情况下射了出来，喷发的白浊从他的脸颊到小腹都能找到踪迹。射精后的德米拉尔确实累得像是要晕过去了。莫拉塔在德米拉尔绞紧后穴之后也无法忍耐，冲刺了几下便低吼着将精液一股股地射进德米拉尔的后穴里，很快多余的部分就从穴口溢了出来。这时候德米拉尔眼前的领带才被拆下，他瘫在莫拉塔的怀里，西班牙人止不住地去亲吻他湿润的眼角，就像他的全身上下一样湿漉漉的。他们差不多像这样亲吻了一小会，莫拉塔的老二在疲软之下主动地从德米拉尔的小穴里退出。德米拉尔已经累得不愿再说一句话、或者一个单词了。

在短暂的休息后，莫拉塔从德米拉尔的身体离开，他打开车门从后方回到驾驶座。西班牙人转动钥匙，熟练地点火，关掉了制冷空调，将自己的外套丢给德米拉尔披着然后启动汽车。精疲力尽的德米拉尔完全不知道莫拉塔要带他去哪：“阿尔瓦罗我们...去哪里...”

“去我家，小梅里赫。”  
  
“我打算在浴室里把我们两个都洗干净了，然后再干你一炮。”

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续。可能排版有问题但应该不会严重影响食用orz


End file.
